The Blessing or The Curse
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Making this into a multi chapter. Takes place in season 2...Carol has a secret that no one would ever suspect. Future Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

**An: okay this is a little weird, the result of watching Cherokee Rose while sick. Different that what I would usually write...all the bolded texts are thoughts. Let me know what you think ;) **

**i do not own or profit from The Walking Dead**

**xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc**

**She has no one now, Sophia is gone, she's alone.**

Carol bit back a sob, staring at the sign they had made on the windshield of the car as Andrea's thoughts drifted into her head.

**She can't go on like this, she needs to be stronger, maybe if she had...**

Andrea had no idea how strong she was, living everyday with this curse, it had made her shrink away from the world, made her stick her head in the sand. It had made her hide.

It had tortured her as a child, hearing the thoughts seep into her head of others, knowing the evil her daddy had held in his soul. Had he not died, she knew all those terrible things she heard would have come to pass. As she grew older she started to see things, things that terrified her, made her think yet again she was losing her mind. She'd awoken one night at the age of sixteen to her beloved grandmother sitting on the edge of her bed smiling at her. She'd been dead for three years.

The colours started soon afterward, coloured light that seemed to emanate from someone's soul, surround them, caress them. Sometimes mixing more than one color.

Her mother hated her and told her every chance she got. She could see it now in retrospect, her mother knew she could see the evil in her, because she could read what was in Carol's head to.

Her mother had drowned the voices in alcohol, her rages became something to be feared.

She saw Ed as a way out, his black aura had been comforting at the time, she hadn't to live with the colors. She had difficulty reading him, needing to concentrate to pull from his mind his thoughts. She'd been eighteen and naive so she hadn't, she'd let his thoughts be. Even without reading him she could feel the rage simmering in his soul, but she ignored it, he was the lesser of two evils.

Her naïveté had cost her so much, but it had in a sense given her the isolation she needed. Ed isolated her from the world, and she let him, she couldn't face the false smiles. The pity running through her head when she would explain an injury or even worse the blame.

Andrea was right, she was weak, she hid her head in the sand, for so long.

**I pray I'm wrong, maybe if there is a God still out there he'll help her. This is heartbreaking ...she's alone.**

Carol tensed as she felt Andrea's hand on her back.

"We'll come again tommorrow...you know Carol there is always a chance.." Andrea said

She sniffed looking at Andrea "I really don't want to hear anymore Andrea, save the thoughts and prayers." She said

Andrea nodded lowered her hand and walked away.

**What a waste of time we ain't never gonna find that girl**.

Carol bristled as she heard and felt Shane behind her. His energy disturbed her, he was becoming darker and more brooding since the quarry. His once vibrant red that emanated from him was dark and ugly now. He was turning black, becoming harder to read. He had his feelings tightly bound, but his disdain for her and this search would hit her occasionally, knocking the wind out of her chest that anyone would not want to find her baby girl. She knew it was because of Lori, and the fact he was jealous of Rick, but she didn't care anymore. It felt like all the good in the world was gone, all she could sense was evil. Sophia, was gone.

"You never know Carol..." He said

She put her hand up to stop him, she couldn't even bother anymore to pretend she cared what he said. Everything that mattered he'd already said in her head.

_XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx_

**What the...am I in the wrong place?**

She smiled to herself as she worked on her mending, as Daryl came into the trailer.

"I cleaned up, I wanted it to be nice for her." She said and smiled as his thoughts came flowing over her. When she felt his thoughts it was like a cool waterfall flowing over her, or a hot shower, soothing somehow.

**I want to bring her back for her.**

Daryl was different, when she was near him she had the impression that still waters ran deep. He was like an iceberg what you saw on the surface was only a quarter of the story. There was more under the angry surface she could feel it. She hadn't tried to see his aura, she wasn't sure why.

"For a second I thought I was in the wrong place." He said honestly

He set a beer bottle down with a flower, a little unsure of himself she could feel his embarrassment.

"A flower?" she asked he was such a contradiction his mind was like the ocean, at times with crashing waves, other times like now so still it was as though the sky was being reflected for miles.

"It's a Cherokee Rose"

She listened to him tell the story, and it grew around him, she could see it now his aura, and it was beautiful. The most clear brightest colors she'd ever seen as he told her the story.

"I'm not dumb enough to think one bloomed for my brother...but I believe this one bloomed for your little girl."

**Don't cry**

She wiped a tear and that's when she knew, she felt it like a lightbulb being extinguished..her little girl was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN; so some of you wanted more of this and I was struck with the need to do more. I'm not sure how much I will do with this. I gotta admit this is a lot of work, I've used a lot of dialogue from the show and tried to be close to the show. If you want me to do more...let me know? That being said if I continue I won't stick to the show religiously. I may kill people who lived past the farm arc. Nothing is off the table. Just to make things clear...Carol is psychic with many facets to that (I blame HaloHunter for getting me ridiculously addicted to Supernatural). There are two original scenes I. This chapter but all the dialogue in the shows scenes are from the show. Let me know what you think:) one again bolded text are thoughts.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

"I can't believe I slept in"

Carol kept working on the laundry as Lori arrived to pitch in. It was a beautiful day. Calm, slightly cool the sky was so blue. If she kept herself occupied she could almost forget, she could pretend it wasn't real.

**I haven't been this tired since I was pregnant with Carl**

Carol paused for a moment as Lori's thoughts filtered in. She closed her eyes briefly...a baby, in this world? She had lost her own baby, she couldn't imagine the worry on Lori's mind. She glanced over at Lori, she was becoming more fearful of the future, Carol could sense it in her, they all were, but Lori...there was something more to it. Her fear was muddying her aura, the once brilliant blue was becoming muddy. Carol could feel desperation in her. She was scared, scared that her lies would be found out.

**Oh god what if it's Shane's**

"You must have needed it..feel alright?" Carol asked concerned. Unlike Andrea she liked Lori, Lori didn't pity Carol. She was unashamed of her thoughts that she thanked god that It hadn't been Carl. Carol didn't begrudge her that. She was a mom.

"Next time wake me ok especially on laundry day" Lori said

"I can manage...I had an idea I wanted to run by you" Carol said

"What's that?" Lori said

"That big kitchen of there's got me thinking, I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again maybe we all pitch in cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight...kinda looking for things to keep my mind occupied." Carol said. She wanted a better read off of Hershel and his family, they were hiding something. They're secrets were overwhelming them, they were surrounded by fear...al except Hershel, who she could sense believed in his actions. That he had faith that he was right.

"Well after everything they have done for us..seems like the least we could do" Lori said

**I should have thought of that...after everything Hershel did for Carl.**

"Do you mind extending the invitation...it would just feel more right coming from you" Carol said

"How so" Lori asked

"Your Rick's wife it sorta makes you our unofficial First Lady"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Carol stopped what she was doing in the kitchen. She could feel him coming back to the farm, his energy washed over her like a wave hitting the beach. She hadn't met many people that affected her like he did, her grandmother had been one. Her mind loved his energy sought it out, she wanted to swim in the ocean if his mind.

Her breathing caught in her throat suddenly. Something was wrong.

"Andrea no!" She whispered

"Are you okay?"Patricia asked

"I'm fine..I..." She paused as a shot rang out across the yard.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They ran across the yard, she could see him being carried by Shane and Rick. He wasn't dead. She could feel him, he was alive. Thank god. The group passed by with him. She turned when she felt t-Dog's shock.

**Holy shit**

"Guys isn't this Sophia's?" T-dog said

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Does anyone know how to play Guitar..Dale found a cool one."

Carol cringed a little at Glenn's awkward attempt at breaking the ice That night at dinner.

She marvelled at the Greene's they were keeping their emotions tightly guarded, but something...something was happening.

She needed the distraction, her baby was gone, she wanted to curl herself in a ball and cry. She wanted to hurl herself at the first walker she saw. Her grandmother had visited her again last night, she knew she would.

She awoke to find her sitting at the side of her bed as she always did, holding her hand.

"My little Angel face" her grandmother said with a smile.

"She's gone Grandma" she said her throat almost closed over at saying it aloud.

"I know...but she's not a rest...you know that." She said

"When we find her...I want to be with her and you." Carol said wiping away tears.

"Aww Angel face...it's not your time, you know that too...your special my Carol. I know you don't feel strong, but you are...your stronger than you know...you keep going you don't give up, and one day you'll just change. You will be the woman your are now...only stronger." She said leaning down to brush a kiss on her forehead.

"Otis did" Patricia's words snapped her out of her thoughts.

She zero in on Shane at the mention of Otis. A flash came to her mind, of Shane shooting Otis at some unknown school as a herd followed. She felt his unease at Otis's name being brought up..his guilt. She felt Hershel's anger at Shane too.

**I should never have sent him with that man...it's on me**

"Yes and he was very good" Hershel said

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She paused at the door, she needed to see him. Even when he was angry his energy feed her soul, made her calm somehow. After the awkwardness of the dinner party with so much simmering under the surface, she needed that. He was the only one in the group who stabilized her, grounded her. She needed that she thought opening the door.

She felt his embarrassment instantly, she saw the scars. He didn't want her to know. Oh god they were so alike, more alike than he realized. She pretended she didn't notice.

"How you feelin?" She asked

**Useless, like a failure, good for nothing... She's all alone out there..just like I was..**

"Bout as good as I look" he said turning on his side

**She's so sad...it hurts to look at her**

"Brought you some dinner you must be starving" she said

**Fuck...why are you so nice to me..I'm nothing...I failed**

It broke her heart, he had such kindness in him, such loyalty, determination. He didn't see what she could see. She wanted him to know.

Leaning forward she brushed a kiss on his temple.

**I didn't deserve that**

"Watch it I got stitches" he muttered and she smiled at his smartass remark.

"You need to know something, you did more for my little girl today then her own daddy ever did in his whole life." She said

"I ain't done nothing Rick or Shane wouldn't have done" he said softly

"I know...your every bit as good as them..every bit" she said, getting up she could feel his heart beating faster as she walked out the door.

**Thank you**

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

God just say it Glenn. Carol kept her face impassive, as she cooked eggs that morning. Not even the infernal sound of Andrea sharpening her knife could drown out the sound of Glenn debating telling his secret.

She went over to serve some to Daryl, he nodded his thanks looking up at her.

**She's beautiful in that light**

She turned her back quickly not wanting the shock to show on her face. When Glenn cleared his throAt.

"So guys..the barn is full of walkers"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was restless, angry..he was going to do something stupid. She was becoming more attuned to him, the more time she spent with him. It didn't scare her, she felt like somehow their fates were intertwined. She knew exactly where he was headed, and rushed to the barn, following him in.

**I don't care what the fuck they say...I'm going out again**

"You can't" she said, puffing in her attempt to catch up to him.

"I'm fine" he growled

"Hershel said you need to heal" she said

"Yeah I don't care" he responded

"Well I do..." She said

**Why.?...**

She wished she could explain it to him, it would make this so much easier,

"Rick's going out later to follow the trail." She said

"Yeah well I ain't going to sit around and so nothing" he said

**I need to find her...I want it to be me**

"You'll just get yourself hurt worst" she said

**So...she's a kid, her life is more important than mine**

She sighed there was the crux of her problem, Sophia was gone. Her life energy was gone. She was trying to grieve her beloved child while maintaining a facade of hope. She didn't want to lie, she didn't want them to get injured either. She knew it was true Sophia was gone...she knew it. It hit her tgen, she wanted to scream, to cry at the injustice of it all, she needed to find Sophia's body so she would be put to rest, but she didn't want Daryl to sacrifice his life for that. He was all that was keeping her going.

"We don't know if we're going to find her Daryl...we don't" she paused holding back her tears. He turned to face her.

**She doesn't believe we'll find her alive**

"I don't" she said

"What?" He asked

**Did I say that out loud?**

"Can't lose you too" she whispered

**Don't...just don't I ain't worth it.**

She watched as he walked out, feeling it coming, it was building like a tsunami, waiting to crash. She was unsurprised as he flung the saddle when he walked out, and bent over in pain.

"Are you alright?" She said running to him.

"Just leave me be stupid bitch"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fuck ...I should just leave her alone, I was an asshole no better than her no good husband**.

Carol looked up from the peas she was shucking as he walked toward. He was calm, she hadn't been scared earlier in the least, she'd felt his rage but he hadn't directed it towards her unlike Ed, and now, he felt guilty.

"Can I show you something?" He asked softly

She nodded smiling almost as a reflex

**I want to see her real smile, one that reaches her eyes**

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You see it?" He said

"See what?" She asked as she followed him coming around the corner of the brush and spotting it, the Rose bush. She but her lip holding back tears.

**Don't cry...have hope**

"I'll find her...hell..I'm sorry about what happened this morning." He said his eyes were open, like he was trying to read her mind she thought with a smirk.

"Well ...you wanted to look for her..why? This whole time I've been wanting to ask you?" She said

**Because no one looked for me...I wanted to do it for you...I don't know why**

"Cause I believe she's still out there. Truth is, what else do I gotta do?" He said

She leaned forward and touched a petal, closing her eyes to suppress the gasp that she wanted to let escape as the vision hit her. It was Sophia as a walker, her little body jerking as she ambled her way forward. She was on the farm.

"We'll find her...we will, I see it." She said quietly

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We were supposed to go out hours ago"

She felt Daryl's anger spike as they approached the house at seing Andrea. He was not happy, her and Rick had intended to go out hunting for Sophia hours ago.

"Yeah you were...what the hell?" He said

"Rick told us you were going out" Carol added

"What the hell isn't anyone taking this seriously...we got a damn trail.." Daryl said swinging his arm in the air.

They all turned as Shane approached.

Carol gasped at Shanes emotions, barely listening as he started angrily rambling attempting to fire everyone up about the walkers in the barn. She sensed the unease of the group, Daryl wanted to stop him, but his deep seated fear of leadership was holding him back.

It escalated quickly, before she knew what was happening, they were in front of the barn, everyone yelling none more so than Shane and Rick. Then it happened, Shane opened the barn, and they had no choice.

So much was hitting her at once, anger, grief, rage, relief, from so many people that it caught her of guard, she should have recognized this moment from her vision.

Her beautiful Sophia, not her Sophia anymore. She forgot everything..what her grandmother told her about it not being her time, all of it. She wanted to be with her baby, and her Grandma. She needed them she thought as she started to run.

**Oh god Carol**

She knew he was going to stop her a split second before his arms shot out to catch her. She stumbled falling down to her knees. Gasping for breath. She wanted to be with them she thought again, she saw her grandmother standing behind Sophia a sad smile on her face.

She was truly alone now, she thought, realizing Daryl's arms were around her. His soothing energy starting to surround her, she felt as though she was in part of his aura, like she was safe for the first time to show her grief. To let it flow. She looked at the ground and sobbed as the shot rang out. She cried for her baby she lost so many days ago. She was truly alone now, no one needed her.

"I need her" she said to herself, forgetting for a moment he could hear her. He hadn't let her go.

**I need you**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: well...another chapter, a little long. Still pretty close to the show with the story. There are certain moments in season 2 that I think were vital in their bond...I want to keep them in, but there are changes coming. I'm loving this even though it's different and more difficult I find to write. I hope you will let me know what you think:)

Just a reminder bold text Are thoughts

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter 3_**

**Momma it's me, don't you see me momma?**

"Don't look don't look"

Carol struggled to free herself from Daryl's grasp. She could hear her. Sophia her baby she was here, somewhere. It was a frantic pull, she needed to look for her. Why could no one understand that. Why was she always so alone. It had been drummed into her head by her grandmother. This was a secret her gift. If she told the truth, those who believed her would be scared of her, those who didn't would mock her.

She'd isolated herself, she'd been scared. Her mother had let rage consume her, Carol had let fear. No more.

When she stood and turned towards the body that had once been her girl, she was gone. Sophia and her grandmother both. She glared at Daryl she wanted to scream at him that he of all people should understand. She wanted to run towards him and surround herself in his aura again but she didn't...she needed, to feel this, to remember it.

Their eyes met

**This is my fault. I failed**

He was wrong of course, but at that moment she was too tired to try to comfort anyone else. She was too tired to care.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxx**

"She's at peace Angel Face"

She looked up from the window to her grandmothers kindly face.

"Is she still here? With you? Is she in heaven?" She asked her quietly.

Her grandmother sat opposite to her at the table her hands clasping over hers.

"You've never asked about that before" she said

"I need to know...is she happy?" Carol said her voice breaking.

"I can tell you that she's here, she's everywhere. She'll live forever in happiness. She will be surrounded by it, it's all she will know." Her grandmother lifted her knuckle rapping slightly on the window.

Carol turned back to the window, the scene shifted, it was the farm but different somehow. The air was clearer, the light was brighter, colors were more brightly hued. She saw her then, Sophia. She was running, barefoot a joyous smile on her face. She could see a smile white puppy at her feet, running with her.

Carol smiled wiping her tears, "She always wanted a puppy" she whispered.

"Yes I know..." Her grandmother said. "That's not all she Wanted" her grandmother said nodding at the window.

She looked back out the window in confusion when she suddenly saw Sophia wasn't alone. She saw herself, happy, in the distance watching her. She looked...beautiful. She never felt that before not in any mirror.

"It's the beauty she saw in you" her grandmother said.

She couldn't shift her eyes from the scene. Daryl suddenly appeared and walked over to the apparition of herself in the window. She smiled at him, happiness flowed from her soul. She could see it. His beautiful aura was glowing, flaring out like he could barely control his happiness. He clasped her hand, intertwining her fingers in his.

"This is her idea of happiness, your a part of that, your happiness is vital to that. She may have been trapped before when that thing was in her body, but her energy has been here, surrounding you and she is not blind. He feeds your soul and you nurture his...you can still be happy Angel face, your time here is not done. You're still needed, there are things you need to do." Her grandmother stood then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes, revealing the feeling, more than anything part of gift was the craving for affection, it made isolation all the more difficult to bear.

When she opened her eyes her grandmother was gone. She turned back to the window, watching the Sophia, she was lying on the ground, the puppy crawling on top of her, licking her face as she giggled.

The door opened and she turned watching as Daryl came in and sat on the counter.

**What the fuck am I doing here, she don't want me here... I need to be here...I feel it too..I feel it too**

She turned back to the window, she needed to be selfish in this moment, she knew she should say something to him, but she couldn't not yet.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They sat in silence for a long time. She wished she could explain it to him, show him what she could see. She wanted to explain it to him, but she wouldn't waste this time. She had no idea how long this image would be clear to her. She couldn't take her eyes of it.

She could feel his pain, he was suffering too, he felt it, the loss of her girl. Not guilt, or relief or shame or pity. He genuinely felt her loss.

Once again it comforted her, he did so without even knowing. To know that she wasn't alone. That he felt it too. She should say something to him, his mind was stormy with guilt, but she didn't have the energy quite yet.

Lori opened the door.

**Oh thank god..it wasn't Carl. I couldn't handle it...I'm not strong enough.**

"They're ready" she said

She shook her head no, unwilling to turn away from the window.

"Come on" she coaxed.

**This is cruel, she just lost her an hour ago. I shouldn't be forcing her to deal with this. This is the world we live in, she has too.**

"Why?" Carol said

"Cause that's your little girl" he said

She had a sudden flash in her mind of a child, a small boy. She knew instantly it was him. He was in the woods. He was lost, he was crying himself to sleep. He went hungry until he found his way back, and then he found that no one had cared. No one noticed.

"That's not my little girl...That' s some other thing" she said. "My Sophia was alone in the woods but all this time I thought ..." She paused all this time and she hadn't realize he'd been working through something of his own. He had hidden depths. She already knew that.

"She didn't cry herself to sleep, she didn't go hungry, she didn't try to find her way back, Sophia died a long time ago" Carol said somehow trying to show him she'd been okay. Sophia hadn't suffered or been scared like he had. He hadn't failed her.

**How can you say that? How can** **you know...you don't care...too scared to care**...

She could feel his anger, his sense of betrayal radiating off of him as he slammed out the door.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The image was fading before her eyes she put her hand on the glass as though willing it to stay.

"You can't sit there forever...I wan't allow it and neither will she" her grandmother said

She pressed her forehead to the glass, as Sophia disappeared before her eyes. "Will I see her again?" She whispered.

"Of course you will Angel Face...she'll come to you, when you need her..but right now she deserves to rest...to enjoy the peace." Her grandmother said.

"You need to heal, you need to become the woman you were meant to you're stronger than you know..." Her grandmother said.

**XxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was mocking her, the Rose bush. A false symbol of hope... A marker for her grief. She could feel it, it was mocking her. She suddenly had to get rid of it. There was no hope.

She was lucky she didn't meet any walkers on the way there, it was as though she was in a blind daze, consumed by the need to destroy it. She was tearing the bush to pieces before she realized what she had done. There was a single bloom left when she stopped. One lonely bloom, she touched it with her fingertips feeling her grief flow through her. One single bloom. She walked away leaving it alone.

He was moving his camp...she sensed his anger at her. She stopped staring in that direction, she was disappointed in him. She knew this was difficult for him, but he sensed the connection they shared and didn't understand what it meant, not like she did. She wasn't being fair to him. She should go to him, but she wouldn't now. Right now was about her and her grief. He understood that on a level. She'd read it in his thoughts. But he wanted her to be okay...because her pain was causing him pain. He was sensitive enough to feel that. She was sure he was a riot of emotion. She'd seen images in his mind, flashes of that same boy lost in the woods and a monster Of a man. Their scars were signs that they healed. He just had a few more that were visible than she did.

She broke through the brush. Lost in thought. Drowning in the combination of Daryl's pain and her own.

"Carol? Hey hey hey hey are you alright?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxzxzxxxzzzzz**

"I want you to know I'm real sorry for your girl."

He was being truthful which rendered her speechless for a moment. Shane was truly sorry. She suddenly had a vision, of Shane standing at a fork in the road. Two paths were clearly defined ahead of him. One was an evil path, she could see it would lead only to his death. The other lead to happiness. He stared at both paths, feeling alone. Unsure of himself. He wanted to do good but the dark path was drawing him. She could feel it.

"Thank you" she appreciated him having the guts to talk to her in that way. Daryl had barely spoken a word. Shane wasn't her favorite person but no one should feel alone. He had some good left in him, she could see it in the way he gently washed her wrists. More wounds to heal. More scars.

"When I opened that barn I had no idea..if I did. Everyone thinks that I'm a mons...I was just trying to keep everybody safe. I had no idea she was in there" Shane said.

She looked at him for a moment, renewed sadness washing over her. He'd already chosen. He would take the dark path.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx**

She spent the afternoon resting, memories of Sophia washing over her like water. Comforting the loss. It didn't feel fresh, it's felt scabbed. She could see it now, she'd been bitten soon after Rick had hid her. The placement of the bite had ensured a quick death. The walker had been distracted by a noise and let her be. She found a spot, the sun was shinning down on her, she watched the birds in the sky. She thought of her, she worried for her, but then her grandmother had come to her. Sophia had been so young, she hadn't been sure she actually had the gift, but she'd seen her grandmother, or great grandmother kneeling beside her. She'd fallen asleep holding her hand.

"Thank you" she whispered to the empty room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She needed to be at supper, it hit her suddenly. She wasn't sure why but she worried about Lori's baby. Lori wasn't thinking clearly. She was to stressed.

"Lori Dinner" she called and immediately knew she was not there, even before the group told her.

"Where is she?" She asked but then she knew. Daryl knew where she was. She could feel his guilt weighing on him about not helping Lori all the way from his camp.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

"We can't find Lori and the others aren't back yet either " she said running as she approached him.

**Shit...olive Oyl gonna get herself killed and she is pregnant too**

She quirked her brow. She hadn't been aware that Daryl knew Lori was pregnant. She searched his mind for a moment. He also knew Shane killed Otis. His intuition was amazing.

"That dumb bitch must have gone out looking for them." He gruffed out working on arrows.

**Fuck**

"What?" She asked confused

"Yeah she asked me to go...told her I was done being an errand boy" he said.

**I should have went.**

"And you didn't say anything?" She said. She was so frustrated at the moment. She would have called him on it but she knew he was torturing himself. Worried Lori would get herself and her baby killed.

She turned to go, but felt him pulling her back. Despite all the walls he pulled up, he wanted her to stay. He was unconsciously opening himself up. Leaving himself open to her, his energy as her grandmother said feeding her soul. She looked at his tent and turned back.

"Don't do this please ...I already lost my girl." She said hoarsely

**I'm sorry...I gave you hope when there was none**

"And that wasn't my problem neither"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

an: this was supposed to be a longer chapter but I lost part of it :/ it will be added to next chapter. I hope you like this chapter I know some of this is a little out there. Let me know what you think?

bolded text are thoughts. Trigger warning..

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

She watched Shane sped off down the driveway headed after Lori in a mad dash. It was a frantic need for him to find her, to keep her safe. Every move he made from this point now moved him further along the wrong path. There was no going back, he'd gone to far. He was basically hurtling himself toward that murky abyss that would culminate in his death.

She could see it now. Shane would die at the hand of Rick. She couldn't see it clearly. It still was not set in stone the way it would happen but it would happen... that was inevitable.

Shane's death would change Rick. Rick was somewhat of an enigma to her. He vibrated a golden aura, with streaks of red and murky blue. He was scared for the future, they all were, but he truly believed his motivation were for good, for the benefit of the group, even when he was wrong, even when they were not. He had an amazing ability to lie to himself and to believe those lies.

He had known, for a long time of Shane's unhealthy interest in Lori. He was not a stupid man, he'd seen it. But he'd rationalized it, and he'd believed what he'd thought to be true. Shane was his brother, Shane would never hurt him. It surprised Carol that he placed more faith in Shane than Lori. That was part of the problem, part of Lori's insecurities, if only Rick could have seen that.

There were struggles coming for Rick. His self confidence would be shaken. She felt as though he would betray her in the future, she wasn't sure why. It clouded her feelings toward Rick. She resented him, even though she was grateful for what he had done. What he had tried to do. She knew Sophia's death had affected him. It pained him to look at Carol. He felt responsible. Just like he believed his motivations were pure, he also felt any loss as though it was his responsibility. Which was bullshit. Rick Grimes would learn the hard way he was not perfect.

She had a blinding flash of a one eyed man. He was radiating evil. His aura had also on e been golden but it was black now, ugly. He would cause the group pain, and loss. She saw in another reality, if Shane had chosen the lighted path, Shane would have killed the one eyed man. He would have done so and been overjoyed at saving Rick's life. But that future was no longer a possibility. There had to be a better way.

Speaking of a better way she sighed turning back toward Daryl's camp. He was still calling to her and he didn't even realize it. It was drawing her and it was almost impossible to resist.

He thought he erected walls around himself, he thought he kept others out, but his soul was practically flowing energy at her like a river. It was a little scary. She knew that he was scared. He couldn't understand the feelings that their proximity stirred in him. It was symbiotic. The closer they became the stronger they would become.

She had hidden from this her entire life. She had known he was out there somewhere. She hadn't known his name, but the feeling had been there like her missing half was calling to her. Wanting to reunite. She'd ignored it. His presence would only make her gift grow stronger. She had been terrified of that. She hide her head in the sand with Ed. Her spine crawled at the thought of Ed. She closed off those memories. That was someone else's life, someone else's slide show.

No more hiding her head in fear. It had started at the quarry. The moment she'd first laid eyes on him. She'd known what he was, who he was. He'd been calling to her for years. All but begging her to find him, his energy was overflowing, as though he'd been ready to explode. She'd been overwhelmed with it at first the constant flow he was sending her. Unsure what to do with it all. But it had become addicting. It started to strengthen her. She would never be that weak again. I

t was time to face the music she thought as she walked towards his camp.

He would never hurt her, that she was certain, but he was overwhelmed. He was a simmering volcanoe ready to blow. She needed to absorb some of that so he would be clear. So he would be grounded for what was to come.

He wasn't in his camp but he was close by. He was watching her in his camp. He hated himself for thinking on when she'd kissed his temple. He craved her affection and he couldn't understand why. That pissed him off.

She glanced around his camp, it was radiating with negative emotions. He'd only ever been unhappy in this place. A fine sheen of sweat formed on her forehead as she became almost sick with the negative emotions.

The ears hanging on a string radiated his inner turmoil. Oh Daryl she thought...don't do this to yourself. Your worth so much more than this.

"What are you doing?"He asked

**Suppose your scared now...good be scared. I'm not a good man**

"Keeping an eye on you" she said

"Ain't you a peach" he snarled

**I ain't Merle, I ain't my daddy..**.**or maybe I am**

"I'm not going to let you pull away, you earned your place." She said

**My place...I know my place ...I'm Redneck trash**

"If you spent half as much time minding your daughters business instead of sticking your nose in everyone else's she'd still be a alive!" He screamed

**Why don't you feel this like I do? Why are you hiding it? She needs to leave...I need to..explode, I'm going to lose control**

"Go ahead"she said. He wasn't Ed, he wouldn't hurt her. He needed the symbiotic feeling their connection gave him to stabilize himself. Just like she did. It scared him though. He didn't understand like she did. No more hiding, no more fear. She only just found him. She couldn't lose him too.

"Go ahead and what? Man just go...I don't want you here! Your a real piece of work lady..what you gonna make this about my daddy or something? You don't know jack! Your afraid cause your all alone! You ain't got no husband, no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself, and you ain't my problem! Sophia wasn't mine...all you had to do was keep an eye on her!" He Screamed coming close to her.

She was suddenly a million miles away. She felt as though she was ripped from her present time and place. She was flying away from it. She was pulled toward a dirty room in a run down trailer. She could feel him, that same boy who been lost in the woods. She was seeing through his eyes.

He was backed up against a wall, his heart was beating a frantic rhythm in his chest. His hands were splayed against a wall, he wanted Merle. Merle would help him, no one else would, no one else cared.

The monster was red faced as he screamed at him. The monster's dog, had gotten loose. It wasn't his fault. The dog was big and scary, a mean and angry pitbull. He'd seen him break the leash, he'd been frozen and scared. Unable to move. The dog had jumped the fence and gotten hit by a car. The monster was enraged, he'd been raging at him now for awhile. It would start soon, the beating, it had to. Just do it and get it over with he thought. He'd rather bleed than feel the anxiety of waiting for it to come.

"All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" The monster roared marching forward, his arm rearing back to strike him.

Her head flew back as though she'd been struck. She felt her reconnection with the time and place as though she'd been struck.

**All you had to do was keep an eye on her**...

His voice was broken in her mind almost whimpering, his pain all consuming. She stared at him her chest heaving

"Yeah"


	5. Chapter 5

AN:hey guys another chapter...most of this is what I lost on my last chapter...god that was frustrating! Anyway let me know what you think? I'm a little nervous about this one :)

all bolded text are thoughts

i do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her head flew back as though she'd been struck. She felt her reconnection with the time and place as though she'd been struck.

**All you had to do was keep an eye on her...**

His voice was broken in her mind almost whimpering, his pain all consuming. She stared at him her chest heaving

"Yeah"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He regretted it immediately, his shame was swamping her, overwhelming her. He felt nauseated at the thought that he was like his dad. He wanted her to leave so he could be physically ill. She wanted to comfort him somehow.

He was feeling Sophia's loss more greatly than the others because of their connection, because of the past they shared. Her heart broke at how many times in his life he had prayed, he'd wished for someone to come and save him...to rescue him. He wanted to be that for Sophia...and for her.

He was so confused by that, his emotions were choking him. He wanted to be close to her but he didn't know why, and he didn't want to be close to anyone. Just that nagging little part of him that pulled him towards her.

It was fate, she could no more escape it than he could, they were drawn to one another. She had another flash of the future. The two of them in a darkened room, his hair longer so was hers.

He was barely able to control himself, she shivered at the fact he was unleashing all his hidden desires for her. He was practically glowing and frantic to get her clothes off. She could see her own aura too, a soft mix of lavender and silver, it swirled around her, reaching out for him and his light.

He had her naked and hadn't even shed a single piece of clothing. He backed her into the wall a growl escaping his lips at her grin.

"Fuck ...no more overnight runs for awhile. Farmer Rick can suck it up and go for once." He said as she began working on his belt and his lips found the spot on her neck that he loved.

She suddenly felt like an intruder watching her future self and him, in an obviously intimate moment.

He ripped of his shirt as she opened his pants and freed his erection. He lifted her up with a growl and she sunk down on to him.

"But look how enthusiastic you are when you come home." Her future self moaned.

She wrapped her legs around him as he brought his forehead to hers "you're my home Carol.." He whispered.

"Carol...Carol!"

She looked up at him, in the familiar surroundings of his camp at the Greene farm. A little stunned at what she had just saw. She had never had such an intense vision, she felt almost seperated from her body..she had felt as though she was actually in the room. She could hear the moans of their future selves, the clinking of his belt buckle, his tongue lapping over her skin, her soft sighs and gasps. It felt real...it was real. It was the future. Their future.

He was uncomfortable now watching her unsure what to do, he wanted, no he longed to comfort her. He wanted to touch her, she thought incredulously. It made him squirm inside. Touch terrified him, he'd never known touch as a good thing, a pleasant thing. It had always meant to hurt, or humiliate him. He couldn't understand his reaction to the simple kiss she'd given him on his brow. Why his instinct had been to grab her when she'd run toward Sophia. She could only help him so far, but it seemed as though he would overcome his obstacles with touch on his own. Her vision was the future of that she was absolutely certain.

Your so much more than you know Daryl she thought sending him all the soothing vibes she could wrench from her soul.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before turning and walking away back towards the house.

She felt his eyes on her, watching her the whole way back. Waves of protective energy flowing over her. She could only help him so far...he had to help himself, even if every part of his soul but his consciousness was begging her to come back. His thoughts floated through her head, swirling around, bombarding her skull.

**I don't want to need you**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was how it began...Randal. She sat numbly, listening as Rick finished his story. The farm would burn she thought suddenly, they would be thrown adrift like leaves in the breeze. She felt panic claw at her throat, but then she felt him approaching the house. His presence soothing her, grounding her. Whatever happened they would find each other...always.

He stepped through the doorway and she sent him all the positive energy she could bring forth. She was so happy to see him.

His eyes searched her out, his mind was peaceful when he saw her like a giant weight lifting of his shoulders. He nodded at her, his lips twitched slightly as he suppressed his happiness.

**Fuck...I knew she was okay...why can't** **I stop worrying about her?**

She was so relieved and happy she could not stop the smile that bubbled up to her face. She knew he saw it, he liked it too.

**Fuck...her eyes**

She couldn't pay attention the rest of the meeting. Daryl was having a problem, images of her were flashing in his mind. Everything he wanted to do to her but didn't know. He was becoming angry at himself, frustrated. She still couldn't believe that this was going to happen between the two of them. He was so conflicted, he hated being touched, but he wanted her. She thought with surprise, he wanted her already. She got up to walk past him after the meeting, he wasn't even pretending that he wasn't watching her. She walked towards him slowly, not breaking eye contact. The images in his mind speed up more quickly, flashes of her neck arched and his lips on it, her naked and writhing underneath him. He became disgusted with himself and angry with her as he regained his tightly won control. Stomping out the door his thought echoing behind him

**How could you do this to me**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys new chapter... I'm not going to get super religious with this. But I am a spiritual person so it makes sense to me that Carol's gifts would be from that perspective. all bolded text are place during 18 miles out Let me know what you think :)

I do not own profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

Things were not going well, on the run to bring Randal away from the camp.

Carol could sense it as she sat at the dock and worked on scrubbing clothes. There was an impending doom in the air, an a avalanche that was already building. It couldn't be stopped...could it?

"Angel face, you know you can't change fate. No matter how hard you try. You can ignore your gift, ignore what you know to be true or let it make you stronger...it's always been your choice, your cross to bear, but even you know some things are left to the fates." Her grandmother said from behind her.

"But what about the things I can change?" She paused from her work and stared out at the water. "I see so many paths Gram, so many possibilities...how do I know I'm making the right decisions." She said.

Her grandmother sat down gracefully beside her, dipping her bare foot in the water swirling her red painted toe with a sigh. "Angel face, your not God, certain strings of fate have been planned. They are strings etched with unbreakable thread. You can't break those string, no matter how hard you try. You are blessed by the almighty to know the possibilities of what may come. You can take those remaining strings, the ones that are pliable, susceptible to change. You can weave them into a pattern that you like, or you can leave them as it. Neither is wrong. There are infinite possibilities for the almighty's creation." Her grandmother said squeezing her hand.

"So...I can't make the wrong choice?" She asked.

"If you loose your way, if you are making choices that are not based on love of course, but that won't happen...the almighty made sure, that when he took your heart's joy, he sent you your soul's mate." He grandmother said motioning to Daryl in the distance making his way to her.

Carol flushed brightly lowering her head. "Yes I've seen it." She said softly.

Her grandmother chuckled "Well don't blush on my account, I did have six children. You tried to suffocate your light with Ed..and then you were trapped. It pained me every day. You wouldn't let me come to you..."

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking at her grandmother her eyes filled with tears.

"No sorries angel face, I've only ever wanted the best for you." Her grandmother said cupping her cheek. "He won't be easy to peel away the layers...but at his core, is his soul, and it's longing for you, he's been longing for you, all his life." Her grandmother pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Now, I'll let you talk to your man." Her grandmother said with a wink before fading from view.

Her man, Carol thought with a flush watching him as he approached the dock.

He was two, maybe three years younger than her, but he had an essence to him, sometimes he exuded such an innocence it made her heart clench in her chest. He had survived so much, overcome so much, but he discounted himself, felt worthless. But he couldn't suppress the hope that filled his soul. Hope for the future. She wondered at times if he knew subconsciously that they had found each other. The other part that they both had been searching for all their lives. She realized with a start, he'd saved himself for her.

Daryl was a virgin. She was a little shocked but it made sense to her. He was at his core the most loyal man she'd ever met. The thought of being with anyone else would not have appealed to him, and he wouldn't have understood why.

Oh Daryl, she thought tenderly. He'd suffered so much and he'd stayed loyal to her before he even knew her.

She couldn't regret Ed. It was meant to be, without Ed there would be no Sophia. She could never regret that, but she wished she had left sooner, had pushed back, done something.

"Do not regret living your life Angel face, many were not given that privilege." Her grandmothers voice whispered in her mind.

He hesitated at the end of the dock, watching her from a distance, she turned back to her work. He would come to her or he wouldn't. Their fates were intertwined but there was always free will, there was ways choice.

He stepped on the dock, and walked slowly towards her.

**I should go back**

He walked closer, unable to stop himself, she felt the pull herself but could control herself.

**Fuck what the hell am I supposed to say to her?**

He paused on the deck a few feet from her, grasping the back of his neck, squinting out at the water. His eyes caught hers and he lowered his head and blushed.

**Somewhere Merle is killing himself laughing**.

She was surprised at that, he believed Merle was dead. Once again she underestimated him. He truly believed that Merle wouldn't leave him again. That he would have come back if he was alive.

She knew Merle was alive, she sensed him. He was important to Daryl, so she could feel his energy.

Merle loved Daryl, but he was selfish. He had yet to find himself, he was a late bud, begging for sunshine so he could bloom. He was scared of love, scared of the hidden depths he felt in Daryl. He was if possible even more sensitive than Daryl. Maybe not more more sensitive but more self aware. He sensed the internal struggle within himself. He knew what he was capable of but he wallowed in the darkness. Fooling himself that Daryl would be better off without him, entangling himself in a mad man's evil web. He was caught, the more he pushed the more he was drawn in. He was at a crossroads.

She had a sudden flash of the one eyed man. The suddenness of it caused her to gasp and drop the shirt she was scrubbing, raising her hand to her temple in pain.

"Yah Alright?" He asked in concern sitting down directly beside her. She turned towards him smiling though her head throbbed.

"I'm alright" she said "just got a headache suddenly."

Their connection overtook him, He reached out and touched her temple, as though he instinctively wanted to take her pain. He paused as though realizing what he had done, he'd left his walls down.

She heard of people speaking of moments like these. When touch was translated to electrical energy. Sparks they would say. She felt as though all the joy she'd experienced in her life burst forth in one giant exploding light. It flowed into her, joy, happiness. His touch ignited that in her, and in return she sensed his wonderment at feeling peace, at feeling whole. He gazed at her in awe.

It was though time stood still, he cupped her cheek. Her gift loved touch, thrilled at his touch above all. She nuzzled her face into his palm, taking what he offered knowing this wouldn't last, he wasn't ready for more than this.

**Who are you? How are you doing this?**

His mind whispered that thought through her. He was the first to see past her shell, to know there was more than meets the eye. She'd been alone in it since her grandmother passed, no one to share the burden with, no one to understand. When he was ready he would understand, she wouldn't be alone.

A bird flew over head, startling him out of his trance like state. He dropped his hand then, a little stunned at what he had done. His eyes held hers for a moment longer, his chest heaving.

**Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys another chapter :) let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

All bolded text are thoughts

Chapter 7

Dammit, Carol though as she watched Daryl disappear into the barn, she was too late.

Rick and Shane had returned from the run over an hour still with them, things had obviously not gone as planned.

Daryl had been helping her, carrying the laundry back to camp when they had spied the car, barreling back towards the farm, a plume of dust in it's wake. Rick and Shane had been tense, the tension between them palpable, like a black smoky oppressive fog. She closed her eyes and focused, zeroing in on Rick, delving into his mind.

It wasn't something she did a lot, when thoughts came barreling there way at her she had no choice but to hear them, to see them. But to violate someone's mind was something else entirely. She above all else wanted to respect the privacy of others, but she needed to know, what had happened.

Randal was the small plug in the damn that was begging to burst, once he was removed it would start, it was the beginning of the end for the farm. She saw it all, what had happened on the run, and why they had brought Randal back. She felt Rick's indecision, his conflict as Randal had admitted he knew Maggie. Shane had wanted to kill Randal in the moment, but Rick had stopped him, in the end that had been a mistake. Randal was going to die, that was a certainty, bringing him back was prolonging the inevitable.

"Dammit" she whispered as she watched T-Dog and Andrea help Shane lock Randal in the shed and Rick speak to Lori.

"Yah got these?" Daryl had said setting the basket of clothes on the ground, as Rick motioned to him.

"Yes" she said softly watching him go.

Rick confused Daryl as well, she sensed the two could be very close, but not yet. Rick used him, appreciated him for what he could bring to the group but not who he was. Not yet. Rick would grow to appreciate him for who he was,love him for who he was, Rick's acceptance would trigger a profound loyalty in Daryl. Daryl ached above all else to be loved, accepted. He had felt different, his whole life, incomplete. Her guilt ate away at her, she should have tried to find him sooner before the apocalypse when she'd felt him out there, his presence, before she even knew who he was.

As she pinned the clothes on the line a wave hit her. The emotions Daryl was feeling was coming at her stronger than ever. He and Rick had disappeared, but she searched out his mind, his energy, looking for him frantically. He was hurting, believing he was no better than what the others thought of him,that he was no better than Rick's evil request of him.

God damn Rick Grimes to hell. He couldn't torture Randal himself and didn't trust Shane not to take it too far, so he asked Daryl. He had no idea what a request like that would do to a soul like Daryl's she thought as she ran towards the shed hoping to catch him before it was too late.

She'd caught up with him, as he headed toward the shed his intent clear.

"Daryl!" She called breathlessly.

He stopped and turned, his walls were up tightly but she could feel it, she could feel the fact that Rick's request had brought it all back for him. The feelings that he would never escape it, his daddy, Merle. He was just like them, no better than Ed.

"Don't do this" she said quietly. Taking a chance she reached out touched his arm, she tried to pour all the emotion she could into that touch, all the comfort, all the love.

He flinched but he didn't pull away, staring at her in that unsettling way that made her feel as though for the first time someone was truly seeing her, to her soul. She saw in his mind's eye, he wanted to pull her in, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, he wanted to bury his face in her neck, breath in her scent. He wanted to drop his barriers like he had on the dock. That feeling of peace and contentment had been unsettling. He told himself he imagined it even now as his unconscious mind screamed for more.

The unconscious was a powerful force, her gram had often said it was the heart, the soul, trying to make it's wishes known. His unconscious kept bubbling forth one word when he looked at her; mine.

"Don't do this" she repeated again "You're better than this" she said concentrating her emotions into that one touch.

**Slap her hand away, push her, show her, show her your no better than your Daddy, than her bastard husband. Show her!**

His mind was screaming at him, and for one single moment she thought that he might do just that, but he grasped her hand gently, removing it from his arm, his thumb caressed her hand for a split second before he let it go.

"No I ain't" he said his voice hoarse and he turned and walked into the shed.

Dammit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She paced with the group, waiting for him to exit that shed. She refused to peak into the shed with her mind, she didn't want to see it. The group talked and argued as usual, she couldn't look at them. At Rick.

If she started talking to Rick, she may not stop, she may tell him what she thought of his request of Daryl. Sacrifice your own soul you selfish bastard, she wanted to scream at him, but she paced instead, trying to block them all out.

She felt him, before she saw him, coming back to the group. It was wearing on him, what he'd done.

**Just a kid, just a fucking kid,...those girls were kids too.**

"Boy there has got a gang, thirty men and heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here..our boys are dead, our women are going to wish they were." He said as he approached them.

The group was silent, fear and dread drifting through their minds. She blocked them all out, focusing only on him.

"What did you do?" She heard herself asking even though she knew already.

"I had a little chat." He said, turning towards her, his eyes connected to hers for a moment. He wanted comfort in that moment, wanted her reassurance, it left him vulnerable letting her glance briefly at what he'd done to Randal, and what Randal had said.

She flinched, his internal struggle causing her physical pain as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She saw him in the distance, sitting under the tree. He cut a lonely figure sitting there, his profile standing out in contrast against the blue sky.

He was berating himself, wallowing in his views of his self worth. He knew what he had done was wrong, but felt he was worthless enough that he could sacrifice his soul. It pissed her off, his soul was precious. Too beautiful to sacrifice.

She wanted him to smile, to find true happiness in small moments. She glanced down momentarily at the sandwich she was bringing him. She couldn't stop herself. It wasn't much but if she didn't bring him something he wouldn't eat at all. She paused as her mind shot forward.

She saw them together standing on a bus or a truck, it was hazy, like there were parts of the encounter that might change. She saw him smile when she passed him some food. A true smile that reached his eyes, it made his face shine. They had a familiarity, she saw him rub her shoulder and felt the tension, and sparks in the air. They wanted each other, even then.

She sighed looking at him as she approached him. He was talking to Carl. She felt him internally pulling away, from a child. Carl's misplaced idolizations of Daryl's perceived toughness was going to cause problems. Everywhere she turned she felt it, the choices, ultimately leading to the same outcome. She sighed under the weight of it all and almost turned around. She wasn't what he needed right now. She was too annoyed with him. She watched Carl run off angry and sullen.

Daryl stood as she approached taking the sandwich with a nod. He wouldn't look at her.

"Did you get what you wanted? Approval, thanks? You couldn't hit me so you beat up a kid? Is that who you are now?" She said

**I don't know who I am...**

She sighed of course he didn't, he wasn't ready for any of this. This is my fault she thought. If I hadn't been scared, I could have left Ed,..I could have found him. I could have helped him.

"He's no kid, he'd do a lot worse than hitting you if you gave him a chance." He grunted.

**I would kill him, if he touched you, that's all I could see, his group touching you, hitting you**

"That's not what this is about and you know it" she said angrily.

"What do you want me to do? Huh? I don't need this."

**If you only knew what I need. I need you.**

"Don't pretend like you don't care . You want your friendship back take it ?Every kind and smart thing you said? I don't care I've lost worse..but don't sit back here and tend to your bloody fist and pretend you don't care."

She said before turning to walk away. She was tired, tired of him pretending what they had didn't exist. She needed to walk away. Compose herself. Take a breather. It was all overwhelming her.

She could hear them as she walked, his thoughts trailed after her, like a sad whisper, telling her that all he had left, all he cared about was her.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey guys, another chapter..long one for you. I just wanted to let you know that i will soon be deviating from the show...let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

Carl was going to cause trouble, and it wasn't going to end well, of that she was certain.

Carol watched as Rick went off to scold his son, for speaking to her disrespectfully, about Sophia, about heaven.

She knew Sophia was in a better place, she'd seen it. Carl's angry outburst hadn't bothered her. But when she'd been speaking to him she'd had a vision, of Carl, teasing a walker, stuck in the mud. Somehow that wasn't going to end well. Carl was angry and sullen and wanting to grow up quickly. Wanting to prove his worth. Wanting to prove to himself that he wouldn't end up like Sophia.

Oh Carl she thought in pain, Sophia's death had affected him much more than anyone realized. It was changing him, making him grow more cold, hard.

It wasn't Carl's fault. He was a kid, Lori was caught up in her own inner turmoil and Rick was as well. They were distracted, worrying about everything but what they should be; Carl. He was going to cause trouble, she could see it.

She'd been forceful, more than usual. Tried to get Lori to understand, to see that Carl was practically begging to be heard, to be seen, but in the end Lori couldn't see past what was right in front of her. She thought Carol was cracking under the pressure,...losing her mind. She wanted to simply brush it off.

It frustrated Carol to no end, her nerves were still raw after dealing with Daryl, she'd spoken more forcefully than she was used to but she'd wanted to shake Lori senseless..see him before it's too late.

Carol padded back down towards the barn, towards Sophia's grave. She hadn't been back since that awful day, but she needed a moment to herself, to clear her mind and the serenity was calling to her, she was being drawn to that spot like a moth to a flame.

Sitting down on the grass she kicked of her shoes, clearing her mind. It felt oddly empty, even knowing that somewhere, lying peacefully in the ground was Sophia's body. She ached to see Sophia, to hold her, to trace her little cheeks with her fingertips, but knowing she was happy was reassuring,...comforting.

It was becoming more and more difficult for her to maintain her composure on the farm. The group was becoming fractured and disjointed. Negative emotions seemed to surround her in every direction. The sense of impending doom was so strong now it was like an oppressive fog chocking her, weighing her down. Some of the more sensitives of the group were starting to pick up on it, like Dale, and Daryl...and Shane.

It was creating a feeling of restlessness, of anxiety in them. For Shane it was pushing him farther along his path toward his own doom. For Dale it was creating an urgent need to try and fix what was broken.

She couldn't stop it, she knew that now. Whatever was coming was palpable, like the distant hoofbeats of an oncoming stampede. There was no stopping it, and she wished it would just hurry up and happen.

"You were always impatient Angel face, even as a child."

She smirked slightly at her grandmothers voice. "I jut want it to be over Gram, the waiting is the worst part, it's tearing me apart." Carol said with a sigh as she watched her Gram pick a stray weed from Sophia's grave.

"You know that even when it happens Angel Face...it won't be over...it's only the beginning. You won't have to wait much longer...you need to be ready for what's coming." Her Gram said.

Carol sighed twisting a blade of grass between her fingers. "It's unfair Gram, I wish I could change things, I wish I could save them all... I wish I had your faith."

Her Gram stared down at the marker on Sophia's grave for several minutes before sitting down gracefully beside her. Reaching over she grasped Carol's hand intertwining their fingers staring off into the distance. "That comes with age, and time, I trust that things will be alright in the end...Like Sophia, in the end she is happy." Her grandmother said nodding to the tree line.

She looked up and saw her, Sophia standing like a sprite in the woods, light reflecting all around her, smiling.

"She's happy Angel Face, and that's her greatest wish for you..that you be happy." Her grandmother said.

Carol watched holding her grandmother's hand tightly as Sophia smiled and waved again before turning and fading into the woods.

"Will I ever be able to talk to her, touch her again like I can with you?" She asked her grandmother softly wiping tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I don't know...it's part of the gift, and truthful up until the day she died it still remained unclear to me if she had it...maybe in the future, that's all I can say." Her grandmother said, then looked up suddenly as if listening to something in the distance "He's looking for you, ...your man." She said

Carol nodded, "I know, I can feel him, he'll be here soon." She said.

Her grandmother chuckled patting her hand "Accepted it already have you?..that's good..he'll need you tonight, more than ever." She said cryptically before following Sophia into the woods.

She felt him before she saw him, he was worried about her, the fact that she was out of his sight was giving him a slight feeling of panic.

He crested the hill and he saw her, sitting bedside the grave. She had her back to him but she felt him pause, his indecision eating him up inside.

He was ashamed of what he had done to Randal. He wanted to be the man that he thought she deserved, which was ironic, he already was.

He was still standing on the crest of the hill watching her. Not wanting to leave her alone, unattended, not wanting to approach her and disturb her either. His indecision especially where she was concerned tortured him, tied him up in knots. His heart and mind waged such an internal battle, he wanted to come to her, comfort her, but his insecurities held him back. Her words from earlier held him back.

She sighed that's not what she wanted, she'd never wanted him to hold himself back from her, she wanted him to see he was better than he thought he was. He was exactly the man she thought he was.

She closed her eyes and connected with his energy, trying to put him at ease, to show him that he she would never turn him away, if he wanted to come to her. He was wavering.

**She hates me cause of what I did**

She sent the memory of him, in the bed, after Andrea had shot him, and the kiss she'd placed on his brow.

"You're every bit as good as them...every bit" she whispered it through his mind.

**She doesn't want me...I can't make her feel better**

She filled his mind with the memory of the barn. Of her tears, of her worry for him. Of opening herself up to him.

"I can't lose you too." She sent it to him, letting it linger in his mind

He wavered, his urge to come closer to her winning out above all his insecurities as he started walking slowly toward her.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as he approached. Her grandmother had told her that her eyes were windows to her soul when she smiled. She could show all the love, all the affection she had for someone in one glance. She loved him, god help her she did. It wasn't just their connection, it was who he was, what she sensed inside, what he let her see, what he showed the world. It was him. She tried very hard to send that to him, to let him see that in her eyes.

She saw him falter and pause, his eyes widening slightly.

**Don't do this to me...I'll only hurt you Angel**.

Her heart ached at the affection in his thoughts, he already cared about her too more than he cared to admit. More than he wanted to.

She got up and dusted herself off, and meet him halfway. Smiling at him in greeting.

"Meeting up at the house." He said gruffly.

She nodded and turned to go, when he noticed the fact she'd been crying earlier, she felt his pain at her tears.

She looked back at him and smiled warmly again "I'm alright...let's go" she said.

They walked back to the house in silence, it was comfortable, it was restful, she basked in his presence, letting her mind roam free. When they got closer to the house she turned to him and spoke.

"I'm sorry...when I said earlier that you could take away your friendships I was wrong, it's mine now I'm not giving it back...I should have added too that no matter what, you could never lose mine either."

She felt his swift intake of breath and he nodded shyly his face flushing brightly.

**I can't lose you either**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She couldn't breathe, the meeting to discuss Randal's fate was suffocating her, burning her.

She was standing in front of fire, watching two bodies burn. She made that choice, she would make that choice in the future. Her mind rebelled at the thought.

They are a threat...her mind echoed in the future. She saw herself making the same choice they were arguing about now. For the good of the group. She rebelled at the very thought. She couldn't make that choice...Rick couldn't ask them to make that choice.

They were arguing around her, going around in circles just to go around in circles a again. Just like Daryl said. He was firm in his belief that this was for the best. He was if nothing else a protector, a provider. He wanted to protect them all. She couldn't fault him for that.

Her face felt warm as though the fire was directly in front of her. She was watching the bodies burn. She'd made her choice.

No. She wouldn't accept that, she couldn't make that choice. Rick couldn't ask them to make that choice.

"Stop it, Stop it, I'm sick of everyone arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide both of you one of you but leave me out." She said watching as her grandmother suddenly appeared behind Dale, shaking her head.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself, there's no difference. " Dale said angrily.

Her grandmother walked through the group a sad smile on her face. "There are no wrong choices if your motivations are pure Angel Face. But he's right. You need to make a choice".

Carol was distracted, watching her grandmother staring at her face when she heard Dale declare passionately.

"This new world is ugly, it's harsh, it's survival of the fittest and that's a world I don't want to live in."

She watched her grandmother smile at Dale sadly and cross herself. Carol knew in that moment that Dale would die. He'd predicted his own death.

Dale turned to leave the meeting, stopping at Daryl. She sensed it, Dale always thought highly of Daryl.

"This group is broken" he said emphasizing the word is as though he was agreeing with Daryl. Placing his hand on his shoulder.

She sighed as she watched Dale go. If only he knew what was coming.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The evenings were the hardest time for Carol to bear. During the day she could fill her mind with meaningless tasks. Move from one task to the other. At night she needed to stay close to camp. She would sit quietly, with the others, letting her mind wander, being bombarded by the thoughts of the others.

It made her uncomfortable to know the groups secrets. She wanted to shut them out. She didn't want to know about Shane and Andrea, or anything else.

Tonight she was closing them off, she didn't want to see it. The moment when they took Randal's life. She wanted to curl up in a little ball, and shut everything out, everyone out. She felt the group return, before she saw them. Saw what had happened,...Carl. They didn't kill Randal. She was relieved for Daryl's sake. Randal would still die, but not tonight.

Andrea smiled running off to find Dale. She watched her go as her grandmother appeared. Her grandmother tsked and shook her head sadly.

Carol felt a pang in her gut, it was happening now. Dale...that's when she heard the screaming.

They ran towards the sound, she could see Daryl out ahead if them all. Dale was being attacked in the field. Daryl was the first to get to him.

The panic made her physically ill, the groups pain, their thoughts hitting her intensely.

She saw her grandmother over to the side watching and shaking her head, walking slowly and barefoot in the moonlight. Her grandmother was a healer above all she wanted to end suffering. She saw her grandmother close her eyes and start to focus on Dale, attempting to sooth to provide comfort. She took a few deep breathes intending to help her when her grandmother spoke "Focus on your man, Angel Face, he is going to need you, I'm more than capable of this."

Andrea's voice broke Carol's almost trance like state "He's suffering."

She connected with Daryl as Rick pulled his gun, and she knew, Rick wouldn't be the one. Sophia's face was running through his mind as he tried, he tried to pull the trigger and end Dale's suffering. He wouldn't be able to do it.

She sent Daryl all her strength, courage, comfort. Every positive vibe that she could she send him. She knew what he was going to do, even before he took the gun from Rick's hand. She knew he would be able to do it when he knelt down and stared down at Dale. She was proud of him.

"Sorry Brother."

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He'd disappeared shortly afterward, walking off toward his camp. She followed behind him slowly, letting him have some time to himself.

He was dejected, his insecurities bubbling to the surface when he turned and saw her. They stared at each other across his camp, her chest heaving at the sparks that flew between them.

He wanted to send her away, he wanted to bring her closer, as she walked slowly towards him. He wanted to admonish her for following him and putting herself in danger. He wanted to protect her, her wanted to never let her go.

She stopped when she was within arm's reach. He watched her, his eyes never breaking contact with her.

She reached her arms out hesitatingly not wanting to scare him away. Her hands touched his forearms and slowly slid around to his back. Encircling him in a loose hug.

He was still for a moment before she heard him sigh, pulling her in more closely, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly. His voice echoing in her mind.

**I can't lose you too**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey shorter chapter. I hope Daryl doesn't seem ooc in this but please remember, he is changed slightly by the connection to Carol and a lot of this chapter is her reading his internal feeling. Let me know what you think ;)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

She reached her arms out hesitatingly not wanting to scare him away. Her hands touched his forearms and slowly slid around to his back. Encircling him in a loose hug.

He was still for a moment before she heard him sigh, pulling her in more closely, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly. His voice echoing in her mind.

**I can't lose you too**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The moon was high in the sky, the night felt still, calm. The calm before the storm Carol thought with a sudden dread, as a chill wracked her body as she stood wrapped in his arms in the middle of his camp.

He seemed to hold her more tightly went he felt it. She sensed his resistance to let her go. He was rapidly becoming aware that "friendly" hugs didn't last this long, but a large part of him was saying who the hell cares. He loved the feel of her body against him, the softness of her cheek pressed into his chest, the curve of her waist under his hands. He loved her scent she realized in surprise. He loved her neck, he wanted to run his mouth along it inhaling her scent.

Another shiver racked her body, this one of desire. She knew after a traumatic experience it was natural to want to immerse yourself in what was good, what was pure in your life. But he wasn't ready for that...she could wait.

Tonight it was enough to know that he felt like he was home, holding her. Like he found the place he belonged, and that scared the living day lights out of him, but he still didn't let go. Because for once in his life something felt right...touching felt right.

My sweet Daryl she thought, he has such hidden depths...she smiled slightly into his chest, at the thought of what he would say at her calling him sweet. He was telling himself one more moment, he would let her go in a moment, as his arms tightened around her. She scratched her nails lightly on his shoulder, her breath flowing softly over his open collar and she felt him shiver in return. She made him feel whole, and he needed that tonight. She wanted to be what he needed.

She saw the memory of ending Dale's suffering flash in his mind, how the kick back of the gun felt in his hands. The reflection of himself in Dale's eyes. She searched his mind for memories of Dale and found one of him telling Daryl he was a decent man. She brought it to the forfront of his mind made him focus on it.

When he rebelled at that thought, she sent a calming wave of peacefulness crashing over him. Surrounding him in love, letting his light connect to hers. He felt weightless and he wasn't sure why. His head came down, as he buried his face in her neck, she felt his lips ghost over her skin. He wanted to taste her. It was like a surreal dream as though time had stopped and all that existed was the two of them as his breath fluttered over her skin. He wanted to taste her...

"Daryl! Carol! ...are you out here?"

The spell broken they broke apart. He was looking at her in confusion and curiosity. Like he was trying to figure something out. His internal turmoil fighting it's way back up to the surface.

**What the hell was I doing?...What was that?**

He rubbed his face with his hand as Rick came into view nodding at him.

"I think you should move your camp in tonight Daryl. We're gonna move into the house tomorrow. I think we would all feel better if you were closer." Rick said nodding at Carol meaningfully.

She didn't want him to feel burdened by her, that wasn't her wish, about to speak up, she paused as an image flashed through Daryl's mind, instead of Dale on the ground it was her, staring up at him, dying, begging with her eyes for him to end it. He felt nauseated and thought he might vomit at the image. It knocked the wind out of him. He needed to protect her he told himself over and over. His face impassive she felt his rising panic, his urge to lash out at Rick, to send him away escalated.

She intensified her link to him, sending an image of her cupping his cheek to his mind. I'm ok Daryl she whispered to his mind, you won't lose me.

His demeanor changed, he looked up suddenly in surprise and glanced at her in question. His eyes seemed to bore in to her, questions in his mind swirling more rapidly then she could track. She felt a sensation of goose bumps run down her spine as she stared back at him in shock.

Had he ...had he heard her?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They walked back to the house in silence Rick and Daryl chatting softly. His mind was distracted, not focusing on the moment in his camp. He was dismissing it as a fluke, a trick of his mind, and maybe he was right. She had no experience with this, it was impossible...wasn't it?

She had hoped for solitude tonight. Andrea was staying with Shane, and Glenn in the house both unable to face the RV. The memories it brought with it. She smiled as she entered, Dale had the RV a long time, it was filled with happy memories for him, the past month only a heartbeat, an echo in a long happy life. Dale had been at peace in the end, he had been happy to see his wife.

She was hoping her Gram would come to her tonight, she felt the longing to talk to her more than ever, to have her questions answered. When the door opened suddenly.

She turned as he entered the rv self consciously. His face flushed, his mind remembering the last time he'd been in the RV.

_**A flower?**_

_**It's a Cherokee Rose.**_

"It's late, we're moving in to the house tomorrow. Seems crazy to set up my tent...ya mind?" He asked quietly.

It was true...all of it. But it was also true that he knew her tent, Glenn and Andrea's were all free. He needed to be near her. Needed to know she was ok. Always the protector, the provider, there was no one more important to him than her.

"Of course not" she smiled her voice hoarse.

He settled on the floor beside the bed, she would offer to share the bed with him but sensed that would make him bolt.

He fell asleep quickly, which surprised her. She relaxed her mind, trying to drift off to sleep when she heard him moan in his sleep.

He was dreaming of her, she realized. Of what he fantasized could have happened at his camp if Rick had not shown up. If his lips had touched her skin, if he had tasted her like he wanted to.

She saw herself, naked, lying in his tent, staring up at him as he moved inside of her. It was sweet and tender in his dream, he touched her with an almost awe. His hands running softly over her body as he told her how good she felt, how much he loved her.

She broke apart from his dream, this was private he hadn't meant to share this with her yet.

She couldn't help but feel his residual need and longing though. She almost got up and walked over to him, but she didn't, she simply watched his face. He was unguarded in his sleep. He was a truly beautiful man she thought, as his head turned slightly moaning her name.

She smiled sleepily her eyes starting to drift shut before she whispered softly.

"I love you too"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: alright new Chapter. First Chapter that veers away from the story. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

She'd alway loved the dawn. The moments in the morning when the sun wasn't quite at it's peak and it's rays would streak in through her window like a prism casting an amber glow.

She loved the boneless feeling of being not quite awake, not quite asleep, the last remnants of dreams clinging in her mind. Her worries seemed to evaporate in that space of time. When she'd been with Ed it was the only moment of peace she had in their bed. She could forget, she could close her mind, she could be at peace.

**She's beautiful**

Daryl was awake on the floor watching her unaware that she was awake. She could feel him, relaxed, lying there looking up at her, his mind replaying snippets of the dream he had about her the night before. Like her he'd always felt a calm in the morning, the only time he would feel peace. When his dad and Merle, would be sleeping off their drunken stupor from the night before.

He was aroused she realized suddenly. Watching the way the sun played off her skin, the curve of her neck and her breast. The peaceful calm on her face. He wanted her, badly.

She wanted to open her eyes and tell him to come to her. Tell him that she was his, but something held her back. He wasn't ready and she wasn't going to rush him into anything he wasn't ready for.

He was watching her and waiting, he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. She could feel his indecision. He wanted to get up and slip into bed with her. He wanted to wake her, by kissing the trails of sun left on her skin. She felt a shiver run through her, but remained still not wanting to break this moment, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts.

His experience with women was lacking. Merle had constantly berated him for his lack of interest in the woman that he would throw Daryl's way, and had questioningly mocked his sexuality.

Daryl had questioned it too. He had simply never come across someone male or female that had sparked his interest. The fact that he was having these feelings for Carol now, in the middle of this hell on earth was exhilarating for him, but he still doubted himself, didn't think he was good enough for her.

Her eyelids fluttered open and they stared at one another in the morning light.

She smiled at him. He wanted to kiss her, it was the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. She flushed brightly at hearing that thought. On the outside he was brash, maybe abrasive to some but his thoughts of her were always sweet, and loyal. He made her feel special, and loved. She wanted to do the same for him.

His thoughts turned slightly as the memory of Dale and what had happened the night before slipped into his mind.

**She probably hates me, for what I did to Dale, probably reminds her...of the barn.**

She bristled a little at that thought wanting above all else to set him straight.

"Daryl...I want you to know, what you did last night, for Dale, was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do. I'm so proud of you. If this group is going to survive together, we all have to be stronger. Not just Rick" her voice broke thinking of the barn."He can't do all the heavy lifting" she said quietly.

He was confused, for a moment, wondering again about how she knew, what to say, what he was thinking when no one else could read him so well. He'd spent years perfecting those walls he built around himself, he couldn't understand how she could see right through them. He opened his mouth about to speak when a knock came at the door. He got up to answer it, she could hear him speaking to T-Dog quietly.

He walked back to the bed where she was still lying, leaning against the door frame he watched her before clearing his throat. His voice was still soft and raspy from sleep.

"I'm going to head out with T, and a few others and check the fences." He winced internally wondering why he felt the need to tell her where he would be, why he thought she would care, before he could stop himself he added "Do me a favour, stay close to the house while I'm gone?". It pained him to say it to make himself that vulnerable, to put himself out there that much but his connection to her over ruled all else. He needed to know she was safe, more than anything.

She smiled at him sleepily and nodded. The thought drifted through his mind that he could stare at that smile forever.

"Stay safe." She said queitly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral was quiet, understated.

It seemed fitting somehow that Dale would stay forever at the farm. His body resting peacefully his spirit free to go wherever it decided to roam.

"He was uncompromising in his beliefs, which is a good thing Angel Face, but a branch that won't bend will break." Her Grandmother said from behind her.

She didn't react to her grandmother just listened to what she had to say.

"You'll have to make choices, you all will, this isn't the same world...but one thing will remain the same. You love your family, you protect innocence. That is all the almighty can ask right now of you during this plague. Dale made his choice...the almighty heard him." Her grandmother said and then she was gone.

She stared down at the ground wondering at her Gram's words. It felt like a warning. Nothing Gram said was accidental. There was always a meaning to it. She was worried, a frown on her brow. She thought back to her vision of the fire. The bodies burning. She couldn't make that choice.

She became aware of Daryl's intense focus on her. His concern was overwhelming. She wanted to turn and acknowledge it but he was already suspicious. They needed to talk, once she had a chance to talk to Gram. She needed to know how much of her truths he was able to bear. What he was ready for. Now was not the time.

But still he stared at her, worried. Wondering if she was okay. Wanting to take away her pain somehow, carry it himself. Wondering what she would do if he reached out and grasped her hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey"

She looked up from the small backpack that she was packing for Randal as Daryl entered the kitchen. She had felt him coming, her soul was always happier when he drew near, his energy was like an ocean. She always had to hold herself back from diving in. Their connection was so strong she knew where he was at almost any given moment. She could focus and find him, know he was okay.

Rick had asked Daryl to take out Randal with him and she was relieved. She knew that today maybe more than any others, Shane and Rick needed to be kept apart.

Shane was unravelling, he was a fallen spool of thread rolling away too quickly. She would never be able to help him now. Shane like Daryl and Dale was what her Gram would call a sensitive. Not in possession of the gift but more perceptive than the average person. More in tune with vibes or negative emotions. Shane could sense his impending doom. He was panicking, he didn't understand what he was feeling. She had the feeling that things would be happening very soon, there wasn't much thread left on the spool, his time was running out.

"Hey" she said giving him a warm smile but her thoughts were still troubled about Shane. Something was happening today she could feel it.

"Yah alright?" He asked instantly concerned. He could sense her unease and it troubled him. He took a few steps into the kitchen, his concern for her overpowering the shyness he felt.

"I'm okay" she said softly "I just have a bit of a headache...and I'm worried about you. Heading out there with Rick."

His eyes dilated slightly as he inhaled a gasp of breath. Her words had sent a bolt of possessiveness shooting straight through his gut. Every part of him was screaming at his brain to kiss her, that she was his. His aura was more beautiful than she had ever seen, a fiery patchwork of colours, enflamed around him, drawing her closer. Every step seemed to pause time, seemed to reduce the world to just her and him. She felt as though she was floating in his energy like it was replenishing her, as they were chest to chest staring at one another. Her breath coming in short little gasps. She saw in his minds eye that he wanted more than anything else to kiss her.

He leaned forward in hesitation. His lips brushed hers lightly at first, and she whimpered slightly. He growled banding his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

She was falling, she was floating, she felt as though she had launched herself in the ocean and she could breath under water. It was thrilling, this is what she had been missing all her life. She knew that now. That empty space, the lonely feeling. It was him, that's what had been missing. Her gift was rejoicing, bursting with happiness, revelling in his touch as it surrounded her like a warm breeze.

He was in amazement too, as his lips devoured hers. He felt whole, he felt like a man. All those years of Merle and his father torturing him about his seemingly asexual nature had placed doubts in his head, further destroyed his self esteem. He held her to him tightly. He wanted her closer. He wanted more, she heard him think. His thoughts were almost primal, a jumbled rambling, of more, and mine. He squeeze her waist more tightly, he wanted more he thought as his fingertips skidded along the hem of her shirt.

That's when they heard the screaming from outside. They broke apart, staring at each other in shock, chests heaving as another yell came from outside and then shook of the spell and headed out side.

Rick and T-Dog and Andrea were at the shed they kept Randal.

"His cuffs are still hooked he must have slipped them" Rick said.

Oh God no he didn't she thought as an image of Shane freeing him hit her. It's happening, now, today. Shane had started it all. She had an eerie sensation of being watched.

"Is that possible?" She said trying send her doubts toward Rick. Trying to make him see the truth.

"It is if you got nothing to lose" Andrea said.

Rick was organizing the group as Shane appeared yelling. She took one look in his eye and she knew. Either Rick or Shane would die, both wouldn't be back. Dammit she was frantic.

"Just let him go...that was the plan right? Just let him go" she said. They ignored her as Rick barked out orders. She saw her Gram and Sophia and Dale in the distance as well as the members of Hershal's family they had buried. Their souls was restless, something bad was happening, they knew they would no longer be at peace here. They were leaving. Her panic intensified as her grandmothers voice floated into her mind.

I'll always find you Angel face. I'll never leave you when you need me. This is one of the almighty's unbreakable threads.

"Don't go out there you don't know what could happen." She all but yelled as Andrea herded her back into the house.

She couldn't help Rick, she realized that. In one last ditch effort she intensified her connection with Daryl, concentrating more than she'd ever had sending one message.

Don't trust Shane.

She saw him pause slightly and look up at her, his eyes boring into her and then he nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hey new Chapter. I'm nervous about this one. Veers away from the story a bit. Please if you liked this at all let me know? Review?

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Bolded texts are thoughts of other italics are Carols.

**Chapter 11**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Darkness must pass, a new day will come, and when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer..J.R.R. Tolkien_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_There was no moon._

Carol stood at the window, watching as the sky darkened and the day faded away drawing them it seemed ever closer to the fire. The sky had no moon, it had always seemed omnminous when the heavens refused to shine a light on the earth, like what was to come was part of their plan, or a part of fate...not to be undone by those that could see beyond the darkness. By the moon's heavenly glow. There was no moon, and what was coming was happening now, tonight. The winds of change where upon them and she couldn't hold back the wind, even if she knew how.

She griped the window casing, praying for a sign of the group returning, they needed to leave now. Of that she was certain, how to convince them of that was a different matter.

The group was scattered about, they couldn't leave right now even if she could convince them to go. They should have just let Randal go. Nothing good would come of this search, of that she was certain.

She let her mind reach out to him, Daryl. He was okay, he'd heard her warning about Shane, even though he wasn't sure what he heard. He was confused, denying it to himself, even though he knew in his soul he had heard her. It was difficult to accept, to believe, but a part of him was believing it already. It felt right to him, and he couldn't understand why.

The shot rang out through the night like thunder. She pressed her head to the glass as images flooded her mind, of Rick and Shane, their confrontation the inevitable conclusion. Of Carl firing that shot. That shot was the last plug in the damn, it was coming now, they would soon be flooded with walkers. She could see the herd.

Daryl and Glenn appeared, coming into the house. He didn't look her way, he was still denying the truth to himself, he knew if he looked her way, he wouldn't be able to deny it anymore.

It happened quickly after that. Daryl and Glenn left to go find Rick and Shane at Lori's request but they didn't make it far.

The herd was almost right on top of them, barreling down like an approaching tsunami. The group decide to fight...it was pointless in the end.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Darkness must pass, a new day will come, and when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer._

Carol's grandmother had loved Tolkien, her favourite quote echoed in her mind as she ran in the darkness.

God where was Lori? She had turned and Lori was gone, all Carol could think was the baby in Lori's belly. They couldn't lose anyone else, she'd seen Beth and Patricia die before her very eyes. Too far away, nothing she could do to stop it.

She'd thought that Lori had believed her when she said that Carl was with Rick, but she hadn't. The emotions coming at her were scattered, and fragmented. The empty vessels of the walkers making lose her focus. She couldn't see clearly in the confusion. She snorted to herself...some gift. Her Grams voice echoed in her mind.

_A new day will come, my Angel Face._

A vision flashed in her mind, of Andrea, going after Lori, and finding her. They were alone and in the woods. Running, cut off from the rest of the group. Lori was gone, and now she was alone, the group was gone,... and she was alone.

She couldn't run forever, she thought as she heard the shuffle and moans of the walkers behind her.

_A new day will come_

The sky was so dark, there was no light. She couldn't see but for the light of the fire in the barn which she was rapidly racing away from.

_A new day will come._

She repeated it in her mind like a mantra. _Darkness must pass a new day will come._

She kept silent not wanting to attract more attention to herself, but she wanted to scream at the heavens. Have I not seen enough darkness in my life? When will it pass?

She wished she had her Gram's faith, in the Almighty, whatever presence was out there guiding fate. She knew there was a greater force out there, guiding them along like pieces on a chess board, but somehow she couldn't believe in that powers desire only for good, they were experiencing hell on earth.

_Darkness must pass, a new day will come._

She couldn't do this much longer, where was he? Daryl, she practically screamed out with her mind, where are you? He was supposed to be here, they were supposed to find each other. She thought as her lungs burned. She couldn't keep going much longer. He was supposed to find her.

Darkness must pass, a new day will come.

Maybe this was how it was supposed to be, maybe this was the end. She thought, maybe she should stop. Maybe a new day, was her eternal peace.

She kept going even when her mind was telling her to stop. Her gift was whispering in her ear telling she more than anyone knew...this wasn't the end. She'd seen her future, she'd seen it with him. _Daryl!_ Her mind screamed, _where are_ _you?_ She finished with a whimper in her mind.

**I'm coming...hold on.**

_A new day will come._

She saw it then, a light in the darkness, before she heard the noise of his bike. She had been running towards him and she hadn't even realized it.

_Darkness must pass a new day will come._

He pulled up in front of her, she felt his fear, his relief at finding her.

"Come' on ...ain't got all day!"


	12. Chapter 12

AN:hey guys still working through some writer's block...it's driving me a little nutty. Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know what you think :)

All Bolded text are thoughts except italicized are Carol's

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 12**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She kept going even when her mind was telling her to stop. Her gift was whispering in her ear telling she more than anyone knew...this wasn't the end. She'd seen her future, she'd seen it with him. Daryl! Her mind screamed, where are you? She finished with a whimper in her mind.

**I'm coming...hold on**.

_A new day will come._

She saw it then, a light in the darkness, before she heard the noise of his bike. She had been running towards him and she hadn't even realized it.

_Darkness must pass a new day will come._

He pulled up in front of her, she felt his fear, his relief at finding her.

"Come' on ...ain't got all day!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her Gram used to tell her stories about the ocean, the beautiful stillness of the deep blue water. The clear, clean blue that would go on for miles. Her Gram had spent her childhood by the sea, only leaving when her family had been forced to relocate looking for work. She always missed it she told Carol. The smells, the sound, the stillness, the cool breeze.

"The ocean, Angel face, is loyal to a fault. Even when the seas are angry and turbulent, it always comes back to it's true love, the shore line,..no matter how many times it goes away, it can't resist the shores call." Her Gram had told her once, she wondered now if there had been a hidden meaning behind what her Gram had said.

Daryl's mind was turbulent like waves crashing on the shore. They drove along the back road narrowly missing several walkers and all she could do was hold on to his body, her hand clasped on his waist, the feel of his energy emanating out of him like thunder, under her hands.

Wave after wave of his thoughts and fierce emotions was hitting her, so much coming at her from him that she was becoming lightheaded. He needed to let the storm pass, so the waters would be peaceful again.

His thoughts shifted as they had another close call on the bike. Dawn was coming, he wanted to find the group, but more than anything he wanted to protect her. Being out at night was not smart, and dawn was coming. The darkness would pass.

A small shack appeared on the horizon. A shed she assumed used to store essentials maybe needed when out in the fields with the cattle.

_We need to stop_, she whispered quietly through his mind, only trying to implant the thought, but she felt him lurch, like he had been punched in the gut. He glanced slightly over his shoulder, then headed toward the shed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting on a small workbench she watched as he rolled the bike into the shed, back end first.

He puttered over his bike, ignoring her, or attempting too. She saw vivid images in his mind, how he wanted to grab her, pull her into his body, kiss her, never let her go.

_So do it,_ she whispered to his mind and watched in amazement as his hands stilled momentarily.

_You can hear me?_ She sent that thought racing to him, she couldn't keep the excitement or amazement out of her spirit. She'd suspected that he could hear her, but to know it was true was amazing, it seemed to drown the sorrow, the loss she was feeling, after losing the farm.

He kept his back to her, continuing to pick at an imaginary speck on his bike. **I'm going crazy**, he thought.

_No your not,_ she sent back, and watched in amazement as his hands trembled slightly.

**This is crazy, I'm crazy. I can't hear her. This is crazy.**

He leaned forward, grabbing something out of his saddlebag. The movement pulled his jeans snug against his hips. She watched admiring the view, wanting to shock him into acceptance.

_You have an amazing as.._.she never finished the thought as he spun around staring at her his eyes wide, his chest heaving.

"How are you doing that?" He whispered his eyes holding hers, an incredulous look on his face.

_I don't know how, I don't know why you can hear me. No one else ever could_.

She sent the thought to him with her mind. Soothing his energy, trying to calm the rocking seas of his emotion. She sent him feelings of peace. She imagined herself wrapping her arms around him, surrounding his body in love.

He was silent as he stared at her, then his eyes closed as if he could almost feel her touch and was reveling in it, even though they were five feet apart. She imagined herself rubbing his back, tracing some indistinguishable pattern. She saw his breath hitch as though he could feel it, goose flesh rising on his neck. She visualized herself lying her head on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to the pulse point of his neck, she could feel the warmth below her lips. The rhythm of his pulse below his skin, reassuring her that he was alive, they both were. They had made it.

**How are you doing this to me?**

His voice in her mind sounded confused but held an edge of longing.

_We're connected somehow, I'm not sure why...do you want me to stop?_ She asked him, never once speaking.

"No" he he said suddenly breaking the still quiet of the shed and the night, like a rock skipping across the water. "No...don't stop" he finished his voice hoarse and cracking.

The air in the room, seemed heavy suddenly as though, it was weighing them down, making it seems as though she was thrown out into the ocean. His energy was like a wave, coming ever closer to depositing her back on the shore. He was drawn in closer, his eyes never leaving her and suddenly he was standing directly in front of her.

One trembling hand shot out and cupped her cheek as she listened to the sound of his breath coming in short gasps.

"What are you?" He whispered his voice held a somewhat awe like quality. She smiled lifting her hand up to cover his, placing a small kiss on his wrist, smiling at the thoughts running through his head that she was an angel.

She answered him, speaking for the first time since her rescue.

"I have a gift"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hey guys, this is a heavy chapter on dialogue and thoughts. Carol's are italicized, Daryl's are bolded. It's been a rough week, writer's block, a blizzard of epic proportions, and I got word yesterday that a close friend lost a child yesterday. My heart is broken for her.

Today is my birthday :) I wanted some fluff, I hope it's not ooc. Also just to address a reviewer. Yes, Beth died with Patricia, and Lori and Andrea are together in the woods. Thank you so much for your review! I appreciate all the kind words from all my reviewers. I wish I could respond to you all individually but I am unable at the moment. I appreciate you all :)

Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you?" He whispered his voice held a somewhat awe like quality. She smiled lifting her hand up to cover his, placing a small kiss on his wrist, smiling at the thoughts running through his head that she was an angel.

She answered him, speaking for the first time since her rescue.

"I have a gift"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl stared at her with a sense of wonder and confusion. She could feel his acceptance floating into his soul, it was as though a flood gate was opening in his mind, the water rushing in, filling in areas that had been barren before. He believed her, he accepted it, he just wasn't sure why.

"A gift?" He whispered, his hand never leaving her face, she turned her head slightly and nuzzled his palm, unable to hold herself back. Her gift craved touch, and his touch above all others. It was like a cool breeze across the water on a beautiful day.

She knew instinctively now was the time, he was ready, and open to hear all of it.

"I've always had abilities, since I was young. It's been something that many women in my family had. My grandmother had it, she thrived with it, she is the most beautiful soul. My mother had it and it drove her to madness. I can hear thoughts, I get glimpses of the future and ...the past." She said bringing her opposite hand up to brush the hair away from his temple, thinking of the scared little boy she'd seen in her vision.

"You can read minds?" His face flushed brightly as he berated himself internally for all his thoughts about her that had been sexual in nature.

_I never violated your privacy, I can block people out. Sometimes your thoughts are impossible to ignore though. There is a bond between us that is impossible to ignore. Gram says it was fated, that we meet...there's nothing you thought about that I haven't thought about too...nothing I haven't wanted._

His gaze became heated and intense as he listened to her words in his mind. She could sense the intense fire in his belly, the avalanche of heat surging through him at her words.

He pushed himself more into the v of her legs unconsciously, his need above all else to be close to her driving him past his normal boundaries with touch. He had held himself back for so long all his life, touch was not something he enjoyed, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to touch her, to give her what she needed.

She smiled at him, feeling her own body shiver when an image flashed through his mind of kissing her in the kitchen. His hands slid tentatively to her waist, he was so unsure of himself that it broke her heart a little. A vision flashed through his mind of her initiating the kiss.

"Ok" she said breathlessly.

She brought her hands up, to his shoulders sending him, as much calming peacefulness as she could, surrounding him in love, and her happiness, as her lips drew closer to his own. She saw the pulse at the base of his neck beat an increasingly rapid rhythm like a swiftly flowing current. His breath hitched a little in his throat as his arms banded tightly around her, bringing her in close to his chest, their noses a hair's breath away.

The silence in the room was rapidly drowned out by his riotous emotions swirling through her head. She felt his so wonder at finally feeling normal, of finding anyone who affected him like this. She also felt his fear at his inexperience, that he didn't know what he was doing. His internal battle was the anchor drawing down, giving him the inability to act, to move forward. One thought kept rippling to the surface as he tightened his hold on her waist.

**Mine**

_Yes, yours...and you are mine._

She whispered back in his mind, before her lips brushed his. She had felt it before, the instantaneous feeling that this was right, of coming home. He knew instinctively where her body wanted to be touched, as they clung to one another.

She had the sensation of falling, of floating. She clung to him fiercely as the kiss escalated, his lips trailing down to her neck, his fingers almost bruising the held her so tight. His subconscious holding her tightly, scared she would disappear, that this would be a dream.

She felt herself throwing caution to the wind. She would have let him take her on the workbench of the shed, her mind was so focused on him, so in tune with his soul, she forgot the rest of the world existed, forgot that there was more than just the two of them in the entire world.

That was until a decaying hand banged on the window of the shed, seperating them instantaneously. He stood shocked watching her for a moment before he went to the window. His protective instincts kicking in.

"Just one...a straggler" he muttered, his back to her at the window. "There's something I don't understand...you said your grandmother told you we were fated to meet...and...and..if you can see the future why didn't you warn us, about tonight...about...about the herd on the highway." He finished quietly unable to say Sophia's name.

"You can say her name..Sophia...I won't fall apart if you do." She whispered.

He put his hands on either side of the window with a sigh.

**No...but I might.**

"No you won't" she whispered jumping down off the bench, she made her way to him, so she was standing directly behind him "I don't have control over the glimpses I see, they just come, at random...i didn't see the herd on the highway..." She stopped unable to spoke, the pain in her soul making a small sob escape her lips she placed her hand on his back and slid it around his waist. He placed his hand over hers on his stomach, holding her there, take comfort in her touch and wanting above all else to comfort her, but unsure how.

_Just your presence is enough to comfort me_ she whispered to his mind ...laying her cheek on his back as he shivered slightly squeezing her hand.

"And your grandmother?" He as after a few moments.

"I can see...souls, that are departed, that are at peace...but I can't speak to them, or touch them, unless they have the gift like my Gram, she comes to me, she's been my only support throughout my life. Her gift is very powerful...she" she paused a little unsure how to tell him the next part, how to make him believe her.

**I already believe you, you just have to tell me**. His thought washed over her suddenly, easing her doubts, she wiped a tear away from her cheek, and smiled as he intertwined their fingers still resting on his stomach. She was tired, she just wanted to rest, she continued speaking to him with her thoughts.

_She said we were soul-mates, fated to meet, that we had been searching for each other all our life. I could hear you, before the turn, it was like you were calling me, but I didn't know who you were, I didn't try to find you. I was scared...I see auras too, colours and light that surround you, that show what type of person you are. I didn't try to see yours, for a long time. I think I was scared. I think I knew when I saw you, that...that you were who had been calling me, but I denied it to myself. You let your guard down when you told me the story of The Cherokee Rose. I couldn't ignore your aura if I tried. It was the most beautiful waves of colour that I had ever seen. After that, it seemed like there was a connection between our energies. Like your emotions would come at me like a wave on the shore, it didn't matter where you were...it's getting stronger. Can you feel it?_

He nodded his head, as his thumb stroked her hand,"Yes ...I feel it." He whispered.

**Can you talk to...talk to..her too?** He asked with his mind, his voice sounded so lost in her mind, close to breaking.

She sighed "I can see her, but I can't talk to her...I never knew...if she had the gift, it was unclear...maybe.." She trailed off her voice holding an edge of hope of longing.

He turned gathering her into his arms. Pressing a kiss to her temple he spoke "Who else do you see?" He asked quietly. She saw the question in his mind, the one he wouldn't ask, that he tried to ignore. She pulled her head back to look at him in the eyes.

_I haven't seen Merle, because Merle is alive._


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hey guys another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I wanted to say thank you to all who reviews and also say I have gotten no negative guest anons for this story( fist time that has ever happened to me) That means a lot to me :) you guys Rock! ( lol my autocorrect wants to change that to Rick) let me know what you think :) Carol's thoughts are italics, all others are bolded, only Daryl's thoughts in this chapter thought.

I do not own or profit from The walking dead

**Chapter 14**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

He turned gathering her into his arms. Pressing a kiss to her temple he spoke "Who else do you see?" He asked quietly. She saw the question in his mind, the one he wouldn't ask, that he tried to ignore. She pulled her head back to look at him in the eyes.

_I haven't seen Merle, because Merle is alive._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shock and elation were coursing through him, his heartbeat increased in happiness. He wanted to deny that it could be true, on the outside he'd maintained a loyalty to Merle, that none of the others would have doubted. Merle was superhuman in Daryl's eyes as far as they were concerned. Most thought Merle didn't survive the amputation but hadn't wanted to deny him his false hope.

Daryl had hidden depths, like an iceberg in the ocean he only showed a quarter of himself to the outside world. Below the surface there was so much more.

He'd agonized over Merle's fate, more than once she'd caught glimpses in Daryl's mind, of Merle, dying alone, of turning. She'd felt his guilt and inner turmoil. Like Daryl had abandoned him somehow, like it had been his fault.

The joy that cursing through him was beautiful. She loved above all else, feeling joy and happiness emanating from Daryl, it soothed her soul. Like the sounds of waves rolling along a beach.

Her brow furrowed as suddenly she felt his spirits drop.

**Son of a bitch...he left me again.**

She squeezed him tightly and pressed her forehead to his. Soothing him with her mind, her soul, sending him her thoughts.

_If it makes you feel any better, he's floundering. He was found by people,...I can't see it clearly but their motivations are less than pure. He's telling himself that you're better off without him, that he should let the darkness inside of him take control,...but he can't...Every time he tries he sees your face._

He shuddered and buried his face in her neck, holding her close

"I can't loose you too." He muttered his voice coarse and rough. His hands digging under the hems of her tank top and sweater to find her skin. She could feel what he needed, she knew he wanted to reassure himself that she was alive. She took one of his hands and placed it on her chest over her heart against her skin.

_You won't lose me_

She felt his desire mount, and saw his eyes dilate. His hand slide down slightly under her shirt, lightly cupping her breast, his eyes closed, as he let out a little groan, but his control slipped back into place as he slipped his hands out of her shirt.

**We have to go Angel**

She smiled at him tenderly at his choice of endearment, and nodded.

_Yes, the group is going to need us, you especially, after all that was lost...after Shane._

**Shane?**

She quickly sent him thoughts and images with her mind showing what happened between Rick and Shane. Shane's death.

"Rick is keeping a secret too" she said suddenly,"He didn't really believe it until Shane's death...we are all infected. If we die we turn...I couldn't see it until now, because he didn't believe it...maybe Rick isn't as trustworthy as he seems...maybe we don't need him?" She said softly worrying echoing in her soul. She couldn't shake the feeling that Rick would betray her, in the future...that they would have conflict. She knew without a doubt that she would love him like a brother, and maybe that is what she should focus on, the love that she would feel. Maybe that thread could be woven in a different direction. Maybe it could be changed.

**Rick's done alright by me**. Daryl's thoughts were, filled with a certain respect for Rick. An image of himself torturing Randal filtered through his mind and he began to doubt himself yet again.

She placed both hands on his cheeks "Don't allow yourself to be his henchman...you're better than that. He respects you, you are going to have to speak up and be his sounding board" she snorted "Me he sees as a burden"

**You ain't a burden...you're a blessing**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sunrise was beautiful she thought, as she watched it crest above the trees sending out a beautiful array of colours. She squeezed Daryl's waist more tightly, and nestled her head on his back, closing her eyes for a moment as they made their way to the highway on his bike. Enjoying the heat radiating from Daryl's body, and the sunshine, beating down on her skin. She felt surrounded in warmth, she felt safe. She smiled to herself, the darkness had past.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had found Glenn and Maggie easily enough, Carol had felt Glenn, long before she seen him, she directed Daryl towards him easily enough, and then they seen the taillights of the Hyundai inching it's way toward the highway.

Glenn's aura was a brilliant pink, it was easy to spot among the desolation. She smiled briefly at the joke running through Daryl's head about Glenn's driving. He liked Glenn, just as much as she did, he saw past the racists beliefs his Daddy had tried to in still in him and Merle, and liked Glenn for who he was. Didn't mean he wouldn't tease him though she thought with a grin.

**That's what's fun about Short Round is teasing him.**

His thought came to her suddenly and she realized he'd been listening to her thoughts as much she his. She would have to be careful, she wasn't sure he was ready to hear that she loved him yet.

Maggie's aura, was a vibrant orange and together the two cast of a beautiful corral colored glow. She was happy they had made it and were ok, and waved to the two as they started following them.

T-Dog and Jimmy were next, she saw Jimmy's momentary excitement at seeing Maggie then his face fall as he realized Beth was not there. Maggie had a similar reaction, and she felt her worry grow, seeing another group that Beth or her Daddy were not with. They didn't stop, Carol didn't have a chance to tell them what she'd saw. She told Daryl with her thoughts what had happened to Beth, and felt his heart drop at the loss of another kid so soon after Sophia.

The reunion had been bittersweet. Hershel had been overjoyed to see Maggie, Glenn and Jimmy, but she felt the moment when his heart had broken. She saw a small smear of black appear on his beautiful green aura as she'd quietly told him about Beth and Patricia.

Rick had been torn, Lori and Andrea had just disappeared, he wanted to go back for Lori, but he wouldn't risk Carl. Rick's singular focus in that moment became Carl's survival. She was struck with a vision of Rick, tearing out the throat of someone attacking him, so he could get to Carl. She could never forget where Rick's priorities lay, or what he was capable of.

She'd showed Daryl, what had happened to Lori and Andrea with her thoughts, and he'd wanted to go back like she thought he would, but he hadn't argued with Rick when he said no, because somehow she knew, Lori and Andrea would be ok, they would see them again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group was reeling from Rick's heartfelt confession about Shane, about how they were all infected. She was still wary of Rick in many ways, but she respected the fact he had told them the truth. Daryl's unending loyal nature was unshaken.

T-Dog was on watch with Jimmy, the rest of the group trying to find a comfortable spot to bed down on the ground for the night. She knew Daryl would want her close, she bedded down beside him but have him his space. She wasn't sure what he would want the others to see, to know she thought as she settled on her side. She suddenly smiled as his arm banded around her waist pulling her back against his body, warming her with his heat.

**Get your sweet ass back here Angel**

She almost laughed at the gruff sound of his thoughts, combined with his tender endearment as she snuggled into his arms.

He adjusted his coat so that it covered them both, his fingertips burying under her shirt to trace a pattern on her sin. He needed to touch her, he needed that connection. She bit her lip though, covering her smile with a cough as she heard his next thought.

**Think you can predict us up some privacy anytime soon?**


End file.
